One fuse resistance which has heretofore been proposed (DE-OS No. 26 11 819) is comprised of an insulating substrate, a resistance wire of a given resistance value and terminal wires which are in electrical contact with the resistance wire. The substrate is made up of a piece of plastic foil, and the substrate foil is coated on one side with a resistance layer and a plurality of low-resistance contact layers. The resistance wire is interposed between two contact layers, and a cover foil made of thermoplastic material is placed on top. The terminal wires are fused through the cover foil so as to establish electrical contact with the contact layers and the resistance wire and to fix the substrate, cover foil resistance wire and terminal wires into position. The substrate foil is made of a thermoplastic material, such as polyethylene terephtalate, polycarbonate, polysulfon, but may also be made of a non-thermoplastic material, such as polymide. The resistance layer is made of a chrome-nickel alloy, the contact layers are made of aluminum, zinc, copper or gold, the resistance wire is made of constanston (copper-nickel), and the cover foil is made of polyethylene terephtalate. However, because of the many components that are needed, this prior art fuse resistance is complex in structure and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, each fuse must be inserted separately into the fuse box, a procedure which is cumbersome and time-consuming. There is also the possibility of mistaking one fuse for another and installing a fuse of the wrong amperage in a circuit, which may result in short circuits and cause damage to expensive electronic components or equipment.